Lead Me to Love
by roguegirl9929
Summary: 25 drabbles on Aizen and Gin.
1. Green

Disclaimer: Wish I owned it...I wish a lot of things...still waiting for my raptor named Tim and my all-expense paid vacation to Hawaii wishes to come true.

Prompt-Green

Gin felt the green envy begin to tint his skin as Aizen talked-alone-with his favorite Espada, Ulquiorra. His jealousy only grew as Aizen laid a hand on his shoulder and brought his face closer to the arrancar's. When Aizen finished with his instructions he walked over to the fuming Gin, "Ready Ichimaru?"

Ichimaru huffed, "I guess...bringing Ulquiorra with you?"

Sosuke chuckled as he noticed Gin's jealousy and pulled him close so he could whisper in his ear, "Ulquiorra is obedient but I prefer to sleep with more of an untamed spirit. Speaking of which...we're all alone."


	2. Window

Prompt-Window

Ichimaru pulled the shade down to cover the window on Sosuke's office door before shutting off the lights and crawling sensually across his desk, "I heard you hit a bit of a road block with your studies...I figured I'd help you out with that."

Gin straddled his hips and placed his lips on Sosuke's. Seconds later Sosuke took control and their kisses grew more forceful. Aizen forced his tongue into Gin's mouth before pulling back abruptly, "This needs to stop...no more."

Gin looked at him, "But-"

"I can't control myself in here. I want you in the bedroom."


	3. Eyes

Prompt-Eyes

Aizen laid on his bed watching as Gin wandered the bedroom, re-dressing after participating in their usual lunch break activities, "How is it that you manage to see where the hell you're actually going Gin?"

Gin gave Aizen his typical, trademarked, close-eyed grin, "You see Sosuke, when you're born a genius, as they say I am, you don't need to see. You know instinctively where you are going. Call it a gift."

Aizen raised an eyebrow, "A gift, huh?"

Gin continued to smile, "Indeed. It comes from being a genius."

With that he promptly proceeded to trip over a chair.


	4. Time

Prompt-Time

His first with Aizen Gin pictured his unbelievably attractive (yet unfortunately straight) schoolmate Byakuya.

As they aged Byakuya transformed to his (unfortunately straight) leiutenant Kira. Kira eventually became Grimmjow then Ulquiorra 9who were unfortunately with each other).

Night after night for years the image of who he was sleeping with would change and shift depending on his mood.

Then one night Gin opened his eyes and really, truly noticed the man above him. From his chocolate brown hair to his chiseled features, to the way he made him writhe without even trying, Aizen was the only person for him.


	5. Light

Prompt-Light

Aizen watched the light spill across the young genius's face and realized how beautiful he was.

Gin was reading in the moonlight, silver hair falling into barely open, scarlet eyes. His body had aged some, making him look less like a 14 year old boy and more like a man of 19. Sword training had toned him and sculpted formally soft muscles into hard rocks. Thee ever prsent smile was still there but toned down, almost thoughtful, as he absorbed information from his book.

Aizen pushed his glasses up onto his nose, "Gin...spend the night in my room tonight."


	6. Fun

Prompt-Fun

Gin enjoyed pissing people off. Everyone was fair game for him but he had his particualr favorites- Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, but mainly Kaname Tosen at the top of his list. Kaname, with his straight-laced, easy to rile attitude, was an easy target for small pranks and minor annoyances. He never did anything big, just enough to make Kaname's life a virtual living hell.

Therefore Aizen wasn't surprised to find Gin tied to his bed with a note from Tosen that read: 'With all due respect Sosuke...Keep your boy toy away from me before I kill him. Sincerely, Kaname Tosen.'


	7. Sing

Prompt-Sing

Peaceful silence flooded the meeting hall as Aizen diligently worked at his throne. Suddenly a low humming started from somewhere near the back of the room. Aizen's head snapped up and he glanced around in an attempt to find the culprit. The humming instantly stopped. Aizen slowly went back to work, finally noticing exactly how quiet the room was. A headache suddenly began in the back of his skull because of the lack of noise. Ignoring it Aizen continued to try to focus when suddenly the humming began again. Gin was beside him, humming and allowing Aizen to really work.


	8. Warm

Prompt-Warm

Aizen was shaken from his sleep by cold hands making themselves known by creeping under his shirt and up his chest. Completely unfazed Aizen didn't even bother to open his eyes, "Ichimaru, I've told you before, if you turn on the heater I specifically bought for you, in your room on, your room would warm up, thus allowing you to sleep in your own bed."

Gin began to trail his tongue across Sosuke's neck and climbed on top of him, "Even with the heater my room is still cold. Plus then I wouldn't be in here."

Aizen flipped them over, "True."


	9. Seduce

Prompt-Seduce

Aizen hastily pulled Gin's shirt off, breaking heated kisses for a moment as Gin removed Aizen's jacket. Sosuke attacked Gin's bare chest with his mouth, sucking and nipping at sensitive nipples and drawing loud, breathy moans from the gray haired man against him. Aizen shoved Gin onto the bed and focused his attention to his neck. Gin tilted his head to the side allowing Sosuke more access to the sensitive area. Aizen bit particularly hard on the junction between Gin's neck and shoulder causing Ichimaru to arch up against Aizen in ecstasy.

Aizen lifted his head, "Lube. Now."


	10. Rainbow

Prompt-Rainbow

Hinamori Momo pointed excitedly to the large, near perfect rainbow that spread across the Soul Society, "Look Captain Aizen. A rainbow! Isn't it just beautiful?"

Aizen glanced up at the brightly colored arch that displayed itself above them, "It is quite stunning Momo. Very large too."

Momo nodded, "I've never seen one that big before. It didn't even rain that hard for a rainbow to appear like that."

Aizen nodded, "It does happen. You're right though. Its very rare."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Gin and thought to himself, 'Almost as rare as seeing Gin's eyes.'


	11. Rain

Prompt-Rain

Aizen looked at the report on his desk and sighed in slight annoyance. Hollows had been repeatedly showing up in a certain area of the world of the living. Captain Yamamoto had placed Squad 5 in charge of finding out exactly why, so, dutiful as ever, Aizen had placed his lieutenant in charge of recon of the area. Currently that was where Gin was.

Unfortunately it was the one day Aizen had woken slightly horny and had been looking forward to having his way with the teen in their office.

Suddenly he felt Gin's breath on his neck, "It's raining. No recon."


	12. Flower

Prompt-Flower

Gin walked into his office, Kira close behind, "We have a few reports to finish and then we have some paperwork to do."

Kira nodded, "Of course Captain."

Gin sat at his desk before noticing a small lilly hidden behind a stack of papers. Gin instantly felt a tremor of excitement run through him before settling in his lower stomach. Gin cleared his throat, "Kira we can finish those reports later. You have the day off."

"Sir?"

"Run along Kira."

"Yes, Captain."

Once Kira was gone Gin hurried to Squad 5 where Aizen was alone in his office and waiting.


	13. Study

Prompt-Study

Ulquiorra, the fourth Espada, stared at Sosuke Aizen puzzled. He sat behind his desk flushed and very distracted, "You told me yesterday I needed to come for a meeting Lord Aizen?"

Aizen spoke in a rushed, somewhat strained voice, "Let's do that tomorrow. I have...ah...studying to do on the...ah...key."

With a 'Yes Lord Aizen' he left. The moment he was gone Aizen slumped back in his chair in relief as Gin crawled out from under his desk licking his lips, "I don't think he knew Sosuke...I guess I'll need to try harder tomorrow."


	14. Mirror

Prompt-Mirror

Gin sat, bored out of his mind, as Tosen blabbed on and on about...something or other. With a sigh he glanced at his fuck-buddy and suppressed a groan because of the image flashing through his head of them not two hours before.

Aizen pressed Gin roughly against the bathroom sink before grabbing his hair and turning his head so that he was staring directly into the full length mirror. Aizen lowered his own head so his mouth was directly next to Ichimaru's ear allowing him to whisper, "Now you're going to watch exactly what I'm going to do...and you're going to love it."


	15. Hug

Prompt-Hug

Gin was well aware that he and Aizen weren't a romantic, cuddly couple who hugged and kissed while staring deeply into each other's eyes with a love-struck gaze. He knew, without a doubt, that they never would be either. Strange as it was their relationship was something that worked for both Aizen, as well as Gin himself. It was a platonic thing, almost a working relationship; co-workers that had unusual benefits. It wasn't complicated. It was complex. All in all it was rather simple really. When one was horny, they'd find the other.

Author's Notes-Not sure if I like how I wrote this one...you be the judge.


	16. Art

Prompt-Art

"Green. Forest green walls. The accent color will be gray. Dark gray...we'll put the bed here in the center of the room. We'll go with satin, gray sheets and the gray comforter. I like the dark wood for the bed. Oh! Green pillows! Decorative, not the ones you would actually sleep on. I'm thinking a Monet for the walls. What do you think, Sosuke?"

"Remind me again why I'm letting you do this?" Aizen asked.

"Because I have an eye for art," Gin replied with a smile.

Author's Notes-My favorite drabble so far! Can't you see Gin decorating Aizen's room in Hueco Mundo?


	17. Hide

Prompt- Hide

Gin knew that deep down Aizen wasn't hiding secret feelings of love for him. It was evident in the way he walked, talked, and acted. When they were alone together Aizen wasn't any different than he was when they were surrounded by the Espada. Gin knew that he was just a fuck buddy, someone Aizen found sexually appealing, someone to relieve sexual frustration on. Gin knew Aizen didn't love. He may like him, but not love. Gin also knew that despite Aizen's lack of feeling toward him Gin himself couldn't help but hold secret feelings for him deep down inside.


	18. Dinner

Prompt- Dinner

Aizen often ate dinner in his office, alone, hard at work, continuing his work on perfecting arrancars as well as studying any information available on the key. Eventually the lack of care for his personal health would begin to take its toll.

When Gin would start to notice the first signs of fatigue in his handsome life partner Ichimaru would make an elaborate dinner, set the table, and coax Aizen away from his work, tempting him with mouthwatering food and his talented mouth and firm ass.


	19. Shoes

Prompt-Shoes

'If anyone fit the stereotypical gay it was Ichimaru Gin,' Aizen noted. He laid back on the bed, somewhat bored, somewhat annoyed, and somewhat amused. Gin stood before the bed in front of the mirror, turning slowly to examine his outfit in its entirety.

"Gin, its fine. Let's go to the mission."

Gin nodded, "I just have to get my shoes for my gigai."

Aizen groaned inwardly, knowing that he couldn't leave for at least another hour without having to leave Gin behind because of the young man's obsession with finding exactly 'the right pair of shoes'.


	20. Music

Prompt-Music

If one had to pick out music to describe Gin and Aizen's relationship one would not pick the soft, romantic music that you would usually choose for most couples.

No, the music you would choose would most likely be fast-paced, kind of like the music you would hear as you walked to your own execution which, Gin knew, he was.

Gin knew, without any doubt that if he were to get in Aizen's way he would end up dead.

Gin had fallen in love with his own personal death trap in Sosuke Aizen.


	21. Heart

Prompt-Heart

Ichimaru Gin was a boy in his early teens when Sosuke Aizen, lieutenant of Squad 5 had stolen his heart as well as his mind.

It was only a few years after losing his heart to Aizen that Gin figured out exactly what had happened.

Aizen had captured him. He had used his manipulative intellect to seduce Gin and assure that he would never go anywhere. In two simple words: Stockholm Syndrome.

Gin was the ultimate, perfect case of the captive falling hopelessly in love with his ruthless, yet unbelievably attractive captor.


	22. Short

Prompt-Short

Gin and Aizen were definitely not celibate. They would only be in each other's company for a short while before sexual urges would begin to take over their thoughts and minds.

It didn't matter where they were either. Meetings, dinner, going to sleep-sex always seemed to be on both of their minds.

If they were alone it would only be minutes before one jumped the other one and both of their clothes came off and the sensual moaning began.


	23. Comfort

Prompt-Comfort

Gin felt his stomach drop when he noticed that Aizen had stopped wearing his glasses. Tosen was blind, Gin himself rarely opened his eyes, and now Sosuke wasn't wearing his glasses. When Gin confronted him about the glasses subject Aizen merely smiled, "My vision is fine."

He then proceeded to hold the document he was reading at arm's length before bringing it centimeters away from his face and squinting hard, "Why do they make this print so tiny?"

Gin was not comforted.


	24. Idea

Prompt-Idea

As the meeting droned on Aizen glanced at Ichimaru and an idea hit him involving whipped cream and handcuffs. With an amused smirk Aizen allowed his mind to wander to exactly what he was going to do to Ichimaru once the "meeting from hell" ended.

Pinning him down. Handcuffing his hands to the headboard of the bed. Licking whipped cream off of his sensitive neck and chest and getting those moans out of him that always made Aizen so hard. Those usually closed, scarlet eyes barely opened and clouded over with lust. That supple, ever-so-talented mouth panting, pleading, begging to just take him, fuck him-

"Meeting adjourned."


	25. Jump

Prompt-Jump

Gin felt his stomach jump as Aizen leaned in, effectively pinning Ichimaru to the wall. Gin's mouth went dry and his eyes widened as Aizen spoke, "Have I ever told you how unbelievavbly attractive you are Ichimaru?"

Gin swallowed, "N-no Sosuke."

"You are very...tempting Gin. Do you know that?"

Gin felt his heart begin to race; kissing his idol was a dream he had held in for years.

Aizen's mouth descended onto his own and Gin found himself being kissed by the one and only Sosuke Aizen. Gin felt Aizen's tongue, begging for entrance and oblidged, opening his mouth and kissing back.


End file.
